


expertise

by shchi



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Crush at First Sight, Doctor/Patient, Don't copy to another site, F/F, One Shot, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shchi/pseuds/shchi
Summary: Person A is the drop-dead gorgeous cardiologist at the local hospital and Person B is the arrhythmic patient whose cardiac monitor jumps into overdrive whenever Person A enters the room.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	expertise

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick one shot! enjoy!

Luckily, the trip back down to the out-patient clinic had been saved since she was already there when they needed a cardiologist. The woman sat with her knees bent on the bed, bored out her mind, until the doctor who had been bleeped in to offer their advice entered the room. The cardiac monitor she was hooked up to felt like it needed to bleep and send signals literally flying up and down the display because she just so happened to be the most stunning woman she had ever laid eyes upon, and she watched her as the doctor's expression was annoyed at the noise before she looked closer at it and became either puzzled, or incredibly concerned about what the hell this woman's heart was up to inside her chest -- an extreme state of gay panic, that was the reason, but somehow, she got a different result just by looking at the screen and with her request, the nurse handed her a printed version.   
  
"Sorry, I've not seen that before, surprisingly. I'm Adora, and I'm your cardiologist," she pulled a chair close as she read through Catra's brief medical history. "You don't have any underlying conditions, and you're in perfectly good health even if you do smoke, only 25 so you're a special one -- don't worry, I like them. I'll have you out of here in no time."  
  
  
"Today?" she managed to say, not so successful on stopping her staring though.  
  
  
"Maybe. You're lucky it's so early in the day. From your ECG, I mean, _wow_ , you were in tachy a few moments ago..." the doctor trailed off, and Catra wondered if it's because she realised she sounded amazed by that. A few moments later, she continues: "You have AFL, which is atrial flutter. Your atrium is sometimes beating faster than your ventricle due to the electrical current doing a loop in the right atrium instead of going to the left. Your heart's natural pacemaker is located in the right atrium and it tells the heart when to beat -- when the open or close the valves. Are you with me?"  
  
  
"Yeah, I'm with you."  
  
  
"How much do you drink?"  
  
  
"I'm sorry?" Catra almost laughs.  
  
  
"Are you an alcoholic?"  
  
  
"No?"  
  
  
"And only an alcoholic would say they're not," she joked. "Ok, what about stress? How's work?"  
  
  
"I'm a cop, things can get stressful sometimes."  
  
  
"Do you take any medication?"  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
"I think you're just unlucky, some people are like that. I'll put you on digoxin, we'll start low so I don't accidentally kill you, but you'll have to stay in so I can monitor it. I'll be back in a minute."

"Aren't you supposed to list the side effects?" She probably wouldn't get an in depth answer, but she thought it was worth a shot. What she really wanted to ask was if Adora knew what she was doing, because she didn't seem like she did. Maybe she was new, or still training. Wait, then where was her supervisor? Oh, God. No, she must just be flirting or something, right? She had qualified. She _had._

"If you overdose, you die, ok?"

Catra rolled her eyes. "Yeah, thanks, you're a great help." Her heart rate skyrocketed when the doctor just grinned, chuckled slightly, then left, and the monitor showed it; Catra mentally groaned as she instantly returned.

"Why does that keep happening?"

"Aren't you supposed to know? Aren't you supposed to tell me that?"

"Quiet," she muttered as she fiddled with the monitor and the various ECG leads.

"Bit rude," she muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"You heard me, probably."

"Give me your hand."

"What?" Catra could already feel the blood rushing to her face.

"It's either your hand or your neck, and I tell you now that I'm not good at feeling radial pulses."

Catra quickly held out her hand. "Is that a proposition?"

"Get your mind out the gutter, that's highly unprofessional," she said as she squeezed the inside of her wrist with two fingers, although the split second she touched her, the monitor bleeped again, and she watched her stare at it before her brows furrowed in frustration.

"You don't strike me as being a highly professional doctor."

"Stop tensing your wrist."

"Anyone would think you're trying to cut my blood circuit off with this pressure."

"Trust me, it's been tempting. Right," she let go of her wrist and moved closer in her chair. "Don't take this wrong way."

Catra flinched as her hand touched her neck, and the lines on the monitor spiked up again. She didn't dare look at her, but she couldn't resist and fell through anyway. She was smiling -- honest to God her heart couldn't take much more of this woman. The lines, given not a second back down at their normal levels, shot up again.

"I think I figured you out."

"Huh?" she just made some pathetic noise, unable to formulate a sentence, and she didn't even know her voice could get that high.

"Your ECG, it was all normal, well, for someone like you, and someone who has AFL, but since I've been here, it's been all over the place -- specifically when I first entered the room or tried to take a pulse, which I still don't have a result on so we're going to have to do that again. What I'm saying is, your heart only races because of me, so if you want to tell me anything, I'm all ears."

"You're just pretty," she muttered, looking down.

"I've seen and spoken to plenty of people that I consider pretty, that doesn't make my heart race."

"You really want to hear me say it? You're sick."

"No, I'm a doctor," she laughed, and the monitor bleeped again, and she took a second to switch it off completely before tugging off the leads attached to her patient.

"Fuck..." she muttered before sucking in a breath. She'd have to tell her now, and at least she'd never see her again after this if (she doubted Adora would call her back to see how she was on the pills) it all went south. "You're the most stunning woman I've ever seen."

"And you said something about a proposition?"

"You were the one making it."

"My shift ends at seven, perhaps -- it never ends on time -- so I won't keep you hanging around, but do you fancy a drink?"

"Sure," she smiled a little.

"Great, come with me and I'll give you a prescription slip."

Catra followed her through the department, watching as she nicked a form from the nurses' station and proceeding to fill it in. They went separate ways after that, Catra sitting in her car as she turned the form over to see the back side, a phone number written on the back, along with a note saying that she still needed to measure her pulse. She smiled before she put the sheet on the passenger seat, where her newly bought prescription was.

Since she didn't have much else to do for the rest of the day, she went back into work to distract her mind from wandering, because she wasn't going to allow herself to have that woman take up the rest of her day, especially when she already took up far too much of her time this morning. Oh, how she failed.

And the evening.

And the night.

Then the rest of her life.


End file.
